


Bionics & Webs

by Ghost0



Series: New York Underground [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: This chapter features the epic battle of Kraven vs Peter Parker & Misty Knight! After a brutal fight forces Peter to go back into hiding, the man behind his scenes continues forward with his plan.
Series: New York Underground [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053425
Kudos: 4





	Bionics & Webs

Once the video was uploaded online, all the police rushed to Harlem’s Paradise. Several cars were parked in front of the club, civilians peeking out of their homes and nearby stores at the growing number of cops. Several of them had their guns pointed at the main door, but no move has been made to go inside. A couple of detectives stood next to each other and argued over how to proceed. Any sudden movement to charge in would risk losing officers, as well as whoever he is holding inside with him. After talking to a couple of workers who had left shortly before the video went viral, they know who is most likely inside. Despite them being super powered, the fact that he made that video after encountering them is proof that this Kraven won’t be easy to take down.

“How quickly do you think we can get a SWAT team here?” One of the detectives brought up.

“Not quick enough.” The other said. He looked towards the building. “We might have a better chance trying to negotiate with him.”

“I didn’t realize the force had softened so much.” Both of them turned around quickly, hands reaching for their guns. Misty held up both of her hands, eyebrows raised while still smiling. “Easy there boys! Probably my fault for sneaking up on the two of you.”

“Shit Misty! Aren’t we already on edge?” One of them crossed their arms while the other rubbed his head and looked back at the club.

Misty put her hands on her hips and stared at the same building. “I’m going to try and head in there. Seems like a macho man, so he would be taken off guard to see a woman approach him.”

“Are you fucking crazy?” The one who had his arms crossed nearly yelled at her. “If you walk in, chances are he will kill his hostages!”

Misty shook her head. “You pay attention to the way he talked? No, I don’t think he will. This is a very precise and confident man. Someone who is in control. He is expecting a vigilante, and if not that then a bunch of cops. But he won’t be expecting to go head to head with a bionic woman.” The other detective turned around to look at her. Her face grew serious, any grin on her face instantly vanished. “I’ll admit, it’s still a risk. But if he is smart enough to take down Cage, then you need someone who has a bit of an unusual advantage that these boys don’t have.”

The two of them looked at each other. One of them checked their watch, looking back at the building. Eventually, one of them threw their hands in the air. “Fine. You have ten minutes. The we’re storming the club.” Misty Knight nodded in understanding, moving past the detectives. Several of the cops looked over in confusion once she stepped past the cars and started to approach the door. She did pause for a moment, taking in a quick breath and to clear her mind of distractions. Using her bionic arm, she pushed the door open and walked inside. Step by step, she drew closer to the main floor. On the stage were Luke and Jessica, laying on the ground with no restraints or gags. The man who made himself known as Kraven stood over and watched them. Misty stopped once the only thing above her head was the ceiling.

“You sure you don’t want to at least put duct tape around their wrists and ankles?” She asked him. “I know both of them. Once they wake up, they won’t take it easy on you.”

Kraven turned his head and addressed the woman who spoke to him. “They will be knocked long enough.” He held the javelin from the video tightly. Moving his entire body to face her, his eyes moved up and down. “They send one woman to fight someone of my stature. I feel a little insulted that they think so little of me. But I see with your arm that they plan to cheat me and put me in an unfair fight.”

“If you want to talk about a fair fight, why don’t you tell me how you sneak attacked the man with bulletproof skin.”

“The prey is subject to such strategic thinking from their natural predators. The wolf strikes the rabbit and takes it out with one bite. Only difference is that I did not kill the rabbit.”

Misty fought back the urge to smile. Hearing someone refer to Luke as a rabbit was hilarious, she had to admit. Cracking her neck, she brought her fists up and glared down the man with animal print tattoos. “I’m not a wolf. But I am at the top of the food chain. So if you plan on keeping those rabbits, you have to hope you can hold your own.” With one quick motion, Kraven threw his spear at Misty. Using her bionic arm, she pushed it away and to the side, the weapon sliding on the floor. With a burst of speed, Kraven stood in front of her and landed a punch. Pain radiated throughout her face when his fist collided with her. But she was quick enough to get below the next punch, sweeping her leg to take his out. Expecting such a maneuver, Kraven flipped backwards in the air and rolled backwards once he hit the floor. Placing his hand on his javelin, he pulled it back up and got in a battle stance. Now taking the initiative, Misty moved forward while ducking the swipe of the extended blade. She used her metal arm to land a blow on his stomach. She heard him grunt and buckle just a bit, but he was quick enough to wrap himself around her.

Standing behind her and pulling the metal bar of the javelin against her neck, Misty was now focused more on escaping the hold than landing serious damage. Kraven was trying to choke her out, but her arm helped push back enough so that she can get some air. Gritting her teeth, she tried to push back even more. Then she whipped her head back and felt his nose crack against the back of her skull. Felt a little bit of blood get in her hair before pulling back. Taking in as much air as quickly as she could, she rubbed her neck as she turned back around. Just in time to see him tackle her. Guess it takes more than a bloody nose to really disorient a man like Kraven. He slammed her down on one of the tables, bringing one of his hands up to punch her face, followed by a punch to the collar bone. The shock and impact left her gasping a bit, weakened enough to take her focus off of fighting back and to try and gather strength. 

Kraven looked down at the woman gasping to take in more air. “I deeply apologize for not taking you seriously before. You have a warrior’s spirit. To fight one like you was an honor.” He adjusted his grip on his weapon. He raised it up in the air, the blade pointing down at the woman beneath him. “But you are still an obstacle in my assignment. My only choice right now is to make sure you cease being one.” On the stage, Luke Cage struggled to move and wake up. He moved onto his side and tried to look outward. But his vision was blurry. All he could see was one shape standing over another, the sounds of a struggle reaching him but became dull and muffled. 

But before the blurry shape that is Kraven could bring his weapon down and through Misty’s chest, the hunter felt something wrap around his hand in the air. Then he flew up and backwards, someone falling past him in the exact opposite direction. The newcomer landed on the floor, using both hands to grab onto some sort of rope like substance and pulled down as hard as he could. Kraven then changed directions and found himself slamming onto the hard floor. The newcomer, the one in the red and black suit, straightened up and looked over to the man on the ground. “Hey man, I still have plenty of time to spare! I thought you said I had exactly two hours to get my butt over here?” Peter turned and rushed over to the woman on the table. “Hey miss with the badass robot arm, are you all right?”

Rubbing the part of the collarbone that was hit, she nodded. “I’m fine. Get…out of here. I got this.”   
“Uh, I don’t mean to come off as disrespectful, but he was about to kill you. Can I at least stick around long enough to make sure you take him down?”

“SPIDER!” Both of them looked at the man who had been slammed down. He was on one knee, pounding the end of his javelin on the cracked ground. Blood ran down his nose, his face not angry or excited. But simply ready for what is to happen. “You have come at last! You did well with catching me by surprise, but now you must finish the job before I do!”

“How are you already up?” Peter exclaimed. “You should be out for at least a couple of hours, maybe half a day!”

“Don’t try and think kid. Just throw some punches.” Misty got back on her feet. Kraven was already on his feet and starting to move forward. The boy used both hands to shoot webs up to the railing from the second floor. Jumping up, he went over Kraven. Timing it just right, he instantly dropped down and used his feet to push back against the hunter. He was forced to stumble forward towards Misty who greet him with a bionic punch across his face. Blood flew out of his mouth and onto the floor. Dropping back down on the ground, Peter tried to jump on a table and the get behind Kraven. While he did that, Kraven tried to simply stab Misty with his javelin. She moved to the side and backwards. But this allowed him to turn around and swipe the blade upward, piercing through Peter’s outfit and skin and running up his chest from a diagonal angle.

He cried out in shock and stumbled backwards. Without even skipping a beat, Misty tightened her bionic fist and put all of her force into one epic punch. She could have sworn she heard his skull crack under the force. He fell down, Misty stepping over him to go over to the kid. Kneeling down, she saw the blood from his large open wound. “Fucking Hell kid! Can you stand?”

“Hold on…no. Wait! Kind of.” Misty had him wrap one arm around her shoulders as she helped him up. “Didn’t think it would hurt this bad.”

“What were you expecting, something like a bee sting?” Misty turned her head back to the direction of the cop cars. Part of her is saying to turn him in. This is a fugitive. But she can’t ignore the obvious fact that he did save her ass. As she debated in her hand, she heard someone make the decision for her. 

Luke struggled to get himself on his knees, looking over to the two. “Take him…to Claire’s. She can help.” He groaned and rubbed his head. “They’ll be too busy with us to worry about you.”

“Thank God for being forgotten. I know where to go. Come on kid.” She tried to rush him as best as she could towards the back. They found their way through a door into a back alley. A few steps away from the club and she could hear the cops start storming the building. A lot of noise coming from inside. But like Luke said, they seemed to be focused on them and the criminal himself and spaced out that there should be at least one other person inside. “Hold on a sec. Don’t bleed out on me.” 

“I’ll try…” She lowered him and had him rest up against a wall as she looked through the dumpster. Thankfully, there were some old clothes that didn’t have too much crap all over it. 

“Not exactly high end material, but it’ll do. Just pray you don’t get an infection from this.” She pulled his mask off and stuffed it in her back pocket as tightly as she could. Wrapping a blanket around him and putting a hat on his head, she picked him back up and they kept moving. They dodged as many incoming police as they could, and resisted risking a cab. She knew where they needed to go and moved quickly. Sirens blared through the streets, dogs barked in the far off distance. All of that was ignored as she focused on her mission.

******

The hood was taken off his head. He was sitting down and his hands were chained to the table in front of him. He was still wearing the same outfit they took him in back on the Raft. There was a door across from him with another chair and a window he couldn’t see through to the side. Staring at that window he couldn’t see through, he called out to whoever was most likely listening. “I appreciate the field trip. But unless you brought me here to negotiate an early release, you better off just sending me back.”

The door opened and his head turned to the person who steeped through. Fixing his tie, the man sat down and held his hands in his lap. “You’re not too far off Mr. Stryker. We are here to negotiate a deal will have you reunited with New York. Maybe even get the chance to reconnect with your half-brother. Remind me again how you and the man known as Luke Cage are related again? Same father?”

“Who are you?” Willis Stryker asked.

“That doesn’t really matter. But I’ll tell you what does matter. Justice.” The man leaned forward, bringing his hands on the table. The eyes that Stryker met were calm and direct. “There is a young man out on the streets that is a threat to New York. Someone that would be better off dead.”

“Those are some mighty strong words if you don’t mind me saying.” Stryker commented. “Strong words that I myself have used some variation of. Would I be stepping over the line if I ask how you came to such a conclusion?”

“Not at all. You see, this is someone who up until recently has spent a large amount of time with my son in some capacity. While he might not have made any threat to him, or really posed any kind of nuisance or distraction, I can’t move past what might have been. The only way I can relax is to make sure he never gets the chance to get near my son again. Now, if a couple of people happen to get seriously injured in a scuffle with this young man, even a couple of unavoidable deaths…I’m sure we can find a way for us to get what we both want.”

Stryker didn’t really follow this man’s logic. He understood that people didn’t think clearly when it came to their kids. Not that his father was one to go to lengths to protect him and support him. But how can one turn down the chance to settle a rivalry between siblings? “I’m assuming you want this to be a fairly quick partnership.”

“It is the preferred option. Not enough time for you to gather your allies or your own toys. But I do have a tool of sorts that is ready for you to use yourself.” The man smiled at Stryker. “Let’s get you familiar with how it operates. Then once we can determine where Cage can be, you can have your fun while creating a scene that will bring out the other.” He pulled out a key and reached over to free Stryker’s wrists. Pulling back, Willis rubbed his wrists as he looked up at the man who was now standing up. “Mr. Stryker, let’s get to work.”

******

Peter hissed in pain as her hands touched the edge of his chest wound. “Sorry, I’m sorry! Didn’t mean to interfere.”

“Quit apologizing.” The woman, Claire, told him. “You’re not the first crazy person I’ve had to fix up. I know you’re doing your best to keep still.” Getting a little closer, she tried to examine the depth of the wound made. “Wish I can say this is a shallow cut. But looks like this guy went little above expectations. Stay here, I got some gauze to wrap that wound in. As well as some antibiotics to help prevent any infection from setting in. Which you definitely need considering what you had wrapped around you coming in.” She looked over at the blanket from the dumpster that was used to cover him.

“I needed something to hide him in.” Misty said from near the door, arms crossed. “Not like I can go around in public with him wearing his recognizable clothing.”

“Next time, I encourage you to steal a blanket from a store. At least it will be clean.” Claire got up and walked down the hall to her bedroom. Misty looked over at Peter, who seemed to be resting into the couch as much as he could. His eyes were closed so he probably wasn’t in too much pain. She felt comfortable enough leaving him out of her sights to follow Claire.

She stood in front of the bedroom doorway. A box was pulled out from under her bed, opened so that she could get to the stuff she was looking for. “Sorry about dropping by unannounced. Not like I could pick up a phone and ask you to wrap up a teenager who got slashed by a crazy Russian.”

She sighed and straightened up. Still on her knees, Claire ran a hand through her hair and looked over. “Yea, well…I seem to be a magnet for people get beaten up. I would like to say it gets easier.” Standing up, she grabbed the stuff she was looking for. “How was Luke? I mean, I know he was a hostage but did he actually-?”

“Probably used some kind of gas is my guess.” Misty said. “Probably took him and Jess to the closest hospital for an examination is my guess.”

“You think he laced it with something else?”  
Misty shrugged his shoulders. “Someone might have.” Claire looked confused at that statement. Knight uncrossed her arms and let them hang at her side. “I doubt athletic Stalin knew who Luke was before arriving in New York. Kraven had to find someone to give him whatever he used to knock out Luke. There is a chance he stole it, but I don’t think that’s what happened. Someone brought him here and provided the supplies he needed.”

“But I thought he was looking for him?” Claire motioned with her hand to the kid on her couch.

“He was. The gas was probably meant for him. But he ended up using it on Luke and Jess, figuring he was strong enough to take him down in a something resembling a fair fight.” Misty looked back towards the couch. “Honestly I don’t even know why I brought him here. Should be under police custody at a hospital.” She exhaled loudly. 

Claire stepped into the hall, looking in the same direction. “Maybe because you don’t think he is a murderer. Be honest, you have dealt with a lot of them as a cop. Does he seem like the kind of kid who could kill?”

Misty thought for a long moment. The best she could do was shrug her shoulders. “I don’t know. I’ve seen good people snap. But going off on what I have seen so far, I’m leaning towards no.” Claire didn’t respond. The two of them walked back towards the couch. Claire wrapped up Pater’s wounds and got him to take the first antibiotics. Misty watched them, trying to figure out what to do once Peter has fully rested.

******

Jessica took her coat off as she sat down. “Why don’t they take your blood? You took in that gas too.” She looked over at Luke. He stood a few feet away from her and the nurse getting the needle prepped.

“It will literally break apart.” He reminded her. 

“Yea, well at least if they do find something else wrong with me that requires a needle injection, I will live while you drop dead.” Luke chuckled a bit. The nurse turned around and tied elastic around Jessica’s arm, examining it to find a vein. Pressing down, she took the blood sample and filled a vial. Putting a band aid on and taking the elastic off, the nurse took of her gloves while Jessica pulled her jacket back on.

“We have to ask you to stay here until we can confirm that you are good to go.” Luke nodded in understanding while Jessica grunted. As the nurse gathered her stuff and went for the door, she almost ran into someone coming in. Colleen Wing stepped inside, wearing sweatpants that allowed flexible movement and a blue hooded sweatshirt. Both of them were a little surprised to suddenly see her show up here.

Putting her hands in her pouch, she raised her eyebrows. “Hey. Heard you guys had some fun today. Thought I might swing by.”

“Well, my head doesn’t feel much different from how it usually feels. The only thing different is I didn’t drink the stuff that made me black out.” Luke shook his head and picked his hand up to slightly wave it. She nodded and got a little closer. 

“So what exactly happened?” She turned to Luke.

Luke gave a grin. “I guess I can say it. We were in trouble but then Spider-Man swung in to save the day.”

“You didn’t tell me that!” Jessica glared at Luke. “Where the Hell did he go?”

Luke shrugged his shoulders. “I think I saw Misty carry him out. Won’t tell you where.” Jessica continued to glare at him, but he didn’t change his face. She ended up rolling her eyes, giving up trying to squeeze more information out of him.

“That’s…probably who I ran into the other night.” Luke looked back over to Colleen. “I was chasing these guys down, but a couple of them were pulled to the side and knocked out. I’m guessing it was him anyway.”

“Am I the only one in this room that can’t be conscious when they are near this damn kid?” Jessica asked out loud.

“She’s just jealous.” Luke leaned to Colleen. Pretending to whisper but clearly not. “She’s a super fan that can’t stand that she didn’t get a chance to ask him for his autograph.” Colleen laughed a little at that. Jessica groaned and fell backwards on the examination table. The three of them stayed in the room, Colleen keeping Luke and Jessica company. A couple of floors above them was the unconscious body of Kraven. He is currently knocked out on some drugs including Morphine. There was one cop guarding the outside of his door. Two handcuffs were used to keep him contained to his bed in case he woke up. But the guard overheard it would be a couple of hours before he starts gaining back consciousness. Now he wishes he was back at home with his kid instead of guarding some psychotic assassin. 

Luckily for him, he was surprised when another cop came by and told him he can take over for a couple of hours. He didn’t seem familiar, but maybe it was that cop that transferred from New Jersey. He couldn’t remember when he was supposed to arrive this week. But he was glad to get the reprieve and left. The new guy stood in front of the patient room for a little bit. Wanted to make sure the previous cop left and that the rest of the floor was clear. Then he turned and walked into the room. Kraven was secured to his bed all right. A couple of IV bags were hooked up to him, his heart being monitored. The new guy turned off the heart monitor before approaching the side of the bed. Reaching to his back, he pulled out a handgun and attached a silencer to it. With the barrel aimed right at Kraven’s forehead, the guy couldn’t help but whisper one word before pulling the trigger.

“Bullseye.”


End file.
